


Roman Angst

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mentions of Death, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, mentions of Remus Sanders, mentions of loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Roman is alone
Relationships: Brothers roman and remus
Kudos: 49





	Roman Angst

Roman was alone in the world. Completely alone. He hated it, he hated the deafening silence and the honest sorrys people told him. 

Remus, Roman’s only brother and someone who was closest to Roman died last year. Remus hadn’t meant to, neither did anyone else at the scene. It just happened, police marked it off as suicide because of psychosis. Remus had been at a party when he jumped off the roof of the house he was at, he attempted to jump down onto the trampoline and off into the pool… but he fell and his force ripped the trampoline. The force and impact killed him, but his death wasn’t instantaneous or painless. He was in agony for those few minutes he had left before darkness had consumed him.

Roman sighed as he walked downstairs and saw his roommate Patton, “morning…” 

Patton turned to him cheerily, “Don’t be down kiddo, today will be a great day. I’m finally going to go through that old room and get rid of all the junk,” he exclaimed with determination. That room he spoke of and the junk were all Remus’ from when he was alive.

Roman’s heart sank. All the last reminisce of his brother were going to leave, but they couldn’t. He wouldn’t let them. Roman needed them so he always remembered that dork Remus. 

Though even with his now soured mood Roman finished his food up and walked out of the kitchen, so much for that. He stood in his empty room then looked in the mirror, he wanted to sob at the sight. Having a resemblance of each other killed him as much as Remus was dead. They were twins and the mirror never let Roman forget. The mirror just reminded him of his loss and loneliness. Roman had nobody and never would again now that his brother died...


End file.
